A New Love
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Luigi finds a new love that doesn't come from a bottle of liquor.


As long as she was happy.

Luigi watched as Daisy and her husband on the dance floor.

Yep. It's her wedding day. She married Waluigi.

Seeing her in this enormous yet beautiful white dress mad Luigi sad that it wasn't him dancing with Daisy.

How can she fall for a pencil body built idiot?

Who knows. Luigi couldn't figure it out. He was caught off guard when Waluigi proposed to her a year ago. Even more shocked that Daisy said yes.

Luigi blamed his shyness. All these years of trying to win her heart, she falls into the hands of another. He had to face facts and adapt to his loss to Waluigi.

He needed a drink.

Thank god the wedding was in a hotel. Luigi didn't want to drive home drunk. He'll drink with no worries and won't be scared of being a victim of drunk driving.

He got up and walked towards the alcohol table. He noticed most of the bottles were almost gone. Mario was already on his fourth drink.

Rosalina tried to get him into the car but that won't happen soon.

Luigi was embarrassed that his brother can't hold his liquor or have a limit.

He decides that he'll pass on the drink. He'll stick to water. Walking back to his table with a bottled water, he noticed a single silhouette slip out of the back door.

Curious, Luigi went to see who it was. He slowly opens the door and sees the person walk to another door to the outside.

Quickly, Luigi followed. He opened the door and saw a familiar face.

Wario.

"Hey Wario. Don't like to party huh?"

Wario turned when he heard Luigi's voice and saw Luigi walk out and stand next to him.

"No not really. I rather be alone right now. I'm proud of my brother but I don't like crowds."

Luigi was surprised Wario was talking to him. Wario is the type that's less talking more action. It's rare hearing him say more than three words.

"Yea me either. Mario ruined that. If only he had a limit on bis drinking and not embarrass himself and others for that matter."

Wario chuckled and took a pack cigars out.

"Want one?" Wario shoves a cigar in Luigi's face.

Luigi holds his hand up to decline the offer, "No, thank you."

Wario puts a cigar in his mouth and lights it up. He inhales and exhales.

To Luigi that was the sexiest thing he saw.

'Woah did I just think Wario smoking was sexy?' Luigi thought.

Luigi body froze. Did he think Wario is sexy?

Nah…..

Oh shit.

His mind went wild. Feeling his body heat up and shake, he wrapped his arms around his body to stop the effect Wario has on him at the moment.

"Hey Luigi are you cold?"

Luigi slowly turned his head and replied,"I'm okay Wario."

Wario puts out the cigar and throws it somewhere then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Luigi's shoulders.

"Can't have you getting sick." Wario looked away with a blush on his face.

Luigi caught that. Why would Wario blush? More importantly, why did he care if Luigi got sick?

"Thanks." Luigi puts on the jacket. It's very warm. Gosh he feels like a girl right now.

Now they're standing in silence. It was pretty awkward. They had nothing to say. Nothing new to talk about. Seemed like they're very boring men just standing outside at night.

Breaking the silence, Wario clears his throat preparing to say something.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

Luigi turns to face him. "Yea sure. Ask away."

"Do have feelings for anyone?"

Luigi blinked a few times to register the question. A few seconds he answered: "Yes I do. Unfortunately, it's the bride."

Wario then faces Luigi. "Sorry man. I guess my brother beat you to it. Lucky bastard."

"Yea lucky him. So who's this crush of yours?"

Luigi noticed Wario flinch. Oh boy did he fuck up? Maybe he shouldn't have asked him that personal question.

He was going to apologize until Wario cut him off.

" He's here. I've been working up the courage to ask him on a date all night but chicken out everytime. Part of me is afraid of him rejecting me."

A he? Luigi didn't know Wario was gay. Or bi for that matter.

"So does this male have a name?"

"Yeah. His name is Luigi."

That is when the world stopped. Wario liked Luigi? What. The. Hell.

"M-me? Why?"

Wario chuckled at his stuttering. "Always have since Peach's pool party last year. I wanted to tell you then but I thought it was a phase and I would get over it. Obviously it didn't because now I'm telling how i felt about you for a year now."

Luigi was speechless. He wanted to cry. Jeez he's so emotional just like a girl. That didn't matter. What mattered is if he felt the same way. After a few moments of silence, Luigi was ready to tell Wario how he feels.

Before he does, Wario asked him a question he has long been holding in.

"Luigi, I would like to ask you on a date. Would you be willing to give me a chance?"

Without a second thought Luigi said, "Yes Wario I would love to go on a date with you."

Wario jaw literally dropped. He didn't expect Luigi to agree! Hell, he was prepared for a punch in the face or being cusses out.

Wario wrapped his arms around Luigi and kissed him.

The rest of the night was nothing but pure happiness and love. They decided to ditch the wedding and headed towards Luigi's hotel room for some privacy.

Luigi is so happy. He thought he would spend the rest of the night being drunk and wishing he had Daisy.

Now he has someone better. Someone who he loves and they love him back. Yes Luigi loves Wario.

A new love.


End file.
